<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D[Z]ib (Dark) by ViridianAlien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753409">D[Z]ib (Dark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien'>ViridianAlien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, i'll probably add more later, not good at tagging, sadistic behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark version of Now I don't care's chapter 41</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zib | Zim Number 1 &amp; Zim Number 2, Zimvoid Zims and Zib, basically every Zim with the other Zims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D[Z]ib (Dark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835762">Now I don't care</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien">ViridianAlien</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are here is because you already read the tags.<br/>Before you continue, you have to know this is the first time ever I posted some like this. I'm not used to write sadistic characters in sexual scenarios so I'm really sorry if it's not exactly what you are waiting for u.u </p><p>Also, you have to know that Zib is one of my favorite characters ever BUT he still is a little shit to me so this is the reason why this chapter was created.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, welcome back! Things got really messed up last time. Yes, number one is a Dib! Well, kind of… Let’s see a bit about his story, shall we?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can’t you see?! He’s an alien, A REAL ALIEN INVADER!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my poor insane son! When did I go wrong with you?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DAD PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry son! But this isn’t scientifically possible! I don’t know what you and your green friend are playing here but please, stop right now. I have a press conference in five minutes!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Membrane got out the room, leaving Dib behind with a huge glass tank in which Zim was floating unconsciously.</p><p>He did it, he finally captured Zim! Earth greatest defender accomplished his mission! Or did he?...</p><p>First, he showed his father aliens were real and they were trying to invade earth, but of course, he didn’t listen.</p><p>He reunited many scientists and showed them, but they didn’t believe it.</p><p>He contacted government people and showed them as well. They not only ignored him and his investigation, but demanded to never talk about such a thing again. Oh, and they took Zim’s body, so Dib couldn’t dissect him as he always wanted.</p><p>No one listened, no one believed, no one cared...</p><p>But at least Zim wasn’t a threat anymore, right? That should made him happy, right?</p><p>Fighting against an alien menace for years and years by himself. Sleepless nights, tiring days, losing the chance to go crytpid hunting just because he had to stop some ridiculous Zim’s scheme, losing the chance to make friends and have fun like any other kid because the world’s safety was in danger.</p><p>No, Dib wasn’t happy about all ending this way.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s not fair! I’ve worked so hard all of this years and what for?! To be called crazy again?! To be dismissed?! To be treated like garbage?!” </em>Tears ran down on his face but these weren’t sad tears. He was enraged, frustrated, sick of his unfair life and everyone making a joke out of him.<em> “If only there was a way to show the whole world how dangerous aliens can be!”</em> Alone in his bedroom, Dib pondered about how he could get everyone’s attention. How could he finally make everyone listen? How?...</p><p> </p><p>A metallic device shined at the other side of the room. Silver and pink, something sort of an alien backpack with the most advanced features he could ever imagined. So advanced, irkens couldn’t live without it and yes, removing this device was the key to Zim’s capture.</p><p> </p><p>Dib got closer to it, remembering the day he sneak into Zim's base, waited for him to get his PAKs monthly maintenance and once he was distracted, he took the PAK away. Dib ran around the city, leaving as many obstacles as possible for Zim. In the end, the ten minutes came, and Zim's body fell lifeless in the middle of the street.</p><p> </p><p>But how did Dib know about that? How did he know Zim would die without his PAK?</p><p> </p><p>Well, long ago Zim’s PAK got attached to Dib's chest and even when things got pretty weird that day, he got tons of important information about irkens and how lethal getting their PAKs away was. Deep inside he felt bad about killing Zim, but he felt even worse that his death was for nothing. It didn’t have to be like that though. Maybe, there was still something he could do, something Zim could help him with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Inside this thing is Zim’s brain. All of his secrets and memories are here…”</em> Dib held the PAK between his hands. Unlike weeks ago, the device felt cold, light, empty, but he knew it wasn’t. “<em>I just need a few things from it, just need to--“</em> He knew the risk of getting the PAK stuck on him was high, but in that moment, he thought it was the only way to get all the information. Slowly, Dib held the PAK against the back of his head, waiting for it to react. “<em>Come on, come on… Just fifteen minutes and I’ll let you go.” </em></p><p>A soft whirring sound could be heard inside the PAK, then, two cables grasped Dibs scalp, making him whined.</p><p>It wasn’t as painful as it looked, at least not at first. Seconds later, pictures about smeets an a weird alien facility showed up in Dib's head. Irk's history, military training, invader training, everything so clear and vivid, like they were his actual memories.</p><p>Dib fell on the floor, overwhelmed by the sudden flow of information his brain was getting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“HA! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME?!” Dib’s creepy laughter could be heard loudly around the place.</p><p>A room filled with Zims all under his control. It was a beautiful sight, even when most of them were frowning, specially the Zim in front of him.</p><p>Jaw clenched, hands gripped, and one leg slowly moving from the floor. Zim could feel a strong force pushing down, but his mind was as clear as ever. <em>You filthy-- creat--. </em></p><p>“What is it, number one hundred eleven? You don’t look so happy.” The other Zim's seemed to notice what was happening, but none of them moved. Just 111, he was slowly walking to him. “Huh, interesting. I guess my virus isn’t strong enough to control you completely. Don’t worry! That’s what tests are for! I bet I can have it fixed in a week!” It was a shame his virus didn’t work as expected, but he still had time to fix it, and now, he had the right lab rat to work it on. “Now, Zims, stand up and go to the junkyard! I want all the good parts you can find between the broken ships and SIR units!”</p><p>Instantly, the Zims rose, turn around and marched out it the room.</p><p><em>What? No-- I’m not-- AH!</em> His body wobbled as he stood, following Zib's command.</p><p>“NOT YOU, NUMBER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN! You’ll come with me!!”</p><p>Immediately, Zim stopped and turned around. <em>No! Body-- please! Stop-- moving! Stop! STOP! AAAGH!</em> The pain in his face said it all. He was trying to overcome Zib's control, but it was too strong. His body kept moving until he walked right behind Zib.</p><p> </p><p>Dib walked through the castle’s corridors until they got into the main tower, the last level of that place. </p><p>Thousands of screens livestreaming everything happening in the Zimvoid. Two long keyboards, some loose cables, and another throne, bigger and weirder than the other one. This was Zib's lair. </p><p>“Okay, stop there, I need to do something!” Dib jumped and landed on his throne, activating many holoscreens in front of him. “Computer! Show me today’s results.”</p><p>The faces of every Zim inside the castle showed up next to a detailed chart of their body and brain functions. “[<em>The virus control over the Zims is 57% more than last time. Their body functions are completely paralyzed but they still show some brain activity.</em>]”</p><p>Dib tapped over each Zim, verifying this information. “What about number one hundred eleven? He has some control over his body and brains.”</p><p>Zim was moving again, slowly as before, hands opened as he tried to reach the being sitting on the throne.</p><p>“[<em>Number one hundred eleven possess a different version of the PAK, I have no record of it in my database but it’s the main reason why the virus hasn’t worked fully on him.]</em>”</p><p>“Different version?” Dib walked to him and looked at the PAK. It didn’t looked any different from the outside, but when he touched it, the PAK seemed to be hollow.</p><p>“DON’T-- T--TOU--CH--“</p><p>Before he could say anything, Dib got the fake PAK out of 111s back, baffled by the fact that it wasn’t actually connected to him. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Dib pulled the cloak out, noticing his uniform had two holes for the PAK connectors, but he was using none of them. “How can you even survive without a PAK?...” Then, he remembered. “Computer! Show one hundred eleven memories!”</p><p>“NO! LEAVE MY-- MEMO--“</p><p>One of the screens changed and showed Zim's life back on earth, right before he moved out of his old base.</p><p>“STOP, THERE!” On screen, Dib saw Zim naked, except for the puffy, black vest over his chest and his explanation about it to Gir. “So that’s why… You have a unique version of the PAK. Impressive, but not that much.” Dib used one of his claws to rip Zims uniform from behind revealing the VEST back part. “Computer, connect into this and extract everything you can!”</p><p>One cable came down from the ceiling, attaching into Zim's back. He slightly jolted, trying to get it out but there was no use for, computer was getting all the data out already.</p><p>“This is amazing! Your universe technology must be advanced than the other Zim's!” Dib sat back on his throne, reading excitedly the holoscreens. “Thanks to you I’ll be able to fix my virus sooner than expected!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things just got bad for Zim, and soon they’d get worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a week, Dib learned more about irkens than all of his years spying Zim, but in that same week, his body suffered many painful changes.</p><p> </p><p>Dib felt like his brain was being pulled and his body temperature raised alarmingly. He tried to write down all the information the PAK was implanting on him but the sensations were too much to handle. For many hours, Dib rolled around his bed, whining and whimpering.</p><p>He felt like his organs were being ripped from inside and growing again. His lungs, liver, kidneys, heart, everything hurt too much, even his groin was in pain. Like someone kicked him several times in the balls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First time he woke up, he didn’t notice anything weird about himself. He knew everything was because of the PAK and even when he promised leaving it there just for some minutes, he didn’t. Every time he tried, new information came along and the detachment was delayed. Dib kept writing everything he found out on his computer before another painful episode came.</p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Second time he woke up, he noticed his skin tone was different, a bit paler. Nothing to worry since he spent so little time under the sun light. He quickly brushed it off and continued working. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Third time he woke up, Dib rubbed his face, feeling something weird immediately, his nose was thinner. Dib looked into the mirror, noticing his nose was smaller, and his ears got attached to his scalp. That looked awful but there was more. Dib pulled down his pants, noticing things were different between his legs too. His testicles were glued to his skin, looking like they were shrinking and his penis color changed from pink to red. “<em>What the</em>--“</p><p>This was bad, so bad.</p><p>“<em>No, no, no, no! I was fine with the skin color but this?! I look like a freak now!... Stop changing my body!”</em> He slapped the PAK, knowing perfectly the device was changing his organism but he couldn’t took it off. It was practically glued to his head at that point.</p><p> </p><p>The information kept flooding his thoughts. There was so many things about irkens technology and aliens cultures. Valuable information no other human could ever see or imagine.</p><p>Dib wasn’t comfortable with how his face and body looked like, but his thirst for knowledge was higher than the care for his appearance. “I<em> mean, I can still breath, and I even hear better than before, and no one is gonna see my dick soon… Meh! I’ll find a way to change back later!” </em></p><p>With that said, he kept digging through Zim’s memories, learning all the things he needed to achieve his future plans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dib was fascinated with the information on screen. The VEST was certainly a top notch device. All of the functions, the convenient design, even the legs were something remarkable.  “Oh, one hundred eleven, you should accepted my offer when you had the chance!” it took him some minutes but Dib eventually shut down the firewalls inside his a main memory. *But I have to say, this is gonna be helpful for my future plans If I’m able to control you fully, then I’ll be able to control any other irken…”</p><p>“YOU-- STOP--" Rage inside Zim burned like hot coals in his veins, melting and drying them up. Zim kept losing control over his body and voice, even his thoughts felt blurry, but he still fought back.</p><p>“[<em>IAM access granted. Proceed with caution.]</em>” the cable on Zim's VEST detached, showing the information inside the IAM and how delicate it could be to interfere with it.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, caution." Dib changed his virus program to adjust it for 111s system. There wasn't much he had to change and some minutes later, he was ready to do a test." Okay let’s try this!… Number one hundred eleven, come here!”</p><p>Zim moved from where he was until he stood next to the throne, looking at Zib with an impassive face.</p><p>“Hmm, why are you so serious? Come on, smile one hundred eleven!”</p><p><em>I WON’T SMILE FOR YOU, YOU FR-- </em>Zim's lips curved into a little smile that slowly widened.</p><p>“That’s better! Now kneeled down.”</p><p>Zims body immediately dropped down, still forcing his smile.</p><p>Dib licked his lips looking at the submissive Zim in front of him, having many ideas of what he could do with him in that position. Just a little pulled and he could have 111 sucking him off. A delightful idea that made his dick twitched, but he didn’t do it. He needed to make sure the virus was working properly first. “Okay one hundred eleven, now say: ‘Dib you’re so smart!’”</p><p>“Dib, youre so smart!” His voice came out robotic, dull, nothing like Zim's actual voice.</p><p>“Good! Now say: ‘Dib you’re amazing!’”</p><p>“Dib you’re amazing!”</p><p>“Now: ‘Dib you’re incredible!’”</p><p>“Dib you’re incredible!”</p><p>“Now: ‘Dib you’re a the best! Better than any other Dib, way better than my Dib!’”</p><p> </p><p>"..." Zim said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Okay, let’s try again.”</p><p>Zim lips didn’t move.</p><p>Dib walked over him squinting. “One hundred eleven, say: ‘Dib you’re the best. Better than any other Dib, way better than my Dib!”</p><p>Zim's lips trembled but he didn’t talk.</p><p>Dib was getting impatient. He took a deep breath, calming himself before talking again. “Come on, say it! I know you heard me.”</p><p>His body was being controlled but not his mind, not completely. Zim’s thoughts were clouded by Zib's voice, and even then, he was able to reject this command.</p><p>Dib frowned. “Say it! I am the best Dib!’ SAY IT!”</p><p>Zim's mouth opened but no word came out of it. Deep down he knew that wasn’t truth. His whole body knew it. <em>You’re not… </em></p><p>Furious, Dib pushed 111 harshly, making him fell backwards. Dib immediately jumped over him, sitting over his chest, both hands grabbing 111s neck. “Say it or I swear I’ll make you pay for it!”</p><p><em>Never. I rather die than saying it.</em> Zim smiled even widely. The pain inflicted by Zib was nothing compared with the anger in his face. Without planning it, he punched him exactly where every Dib and Zim got hurt, their egos. And since he was a mixture of both, the size of his ego was huge.</p><p>Zib growled, punching 111s face many times. “SAY IT, SAY IT!”</p><p>His face was already swollen but he still remained silent.</p><p>Minutes later, Dib finally stopped, pulled 111s collar and got his face closer. “I’m going to give you one last chance. Say I’m the best Dib, say I’m better than your Dib… Say it!”</p><p>Not a word, just a loud panting coming out of his bleeding lips. <em>No…</em> He guessed Zib's reaction would be something awful, horrible, worse than before. But he never imagined what he was going to do next.</p><p> </p><p>Dib laughed, softly at first, increasing the volume until his laughter sounded around the room. “Oh one hundred eleven! You don’t know how happy you made me!”</p><p> </p><p><em>... Eh?</em> He was happy? Why? How? Zim had no idea what was going on in Zib's mind but he kind of sensed it wasn’t good, at least not for him.</p><p>Dib took 111s pants off and pulled his legs apart. “Sure I’m happy! Instead of you saying I’m the best Dib because I force you to. I can show you why I am!”</p><p><em>What? What is he doing? Is he--? oh no, no, no! ”</em>He rubbed Zims groin roughly, stimulating him until his breeding spear came out.</p><p>Dib pulled, twisted and moved 111s dick, analyzing it closely. “Yours has an interesting shape but it works like any Zim's dicks.” Dib's fingers trailed down until they reached his base, noticing an small, tight entrance in there. “And you have both parts, good!”</p><p><em>Stop touching me you weirdo! My bonding partner is the only one allowed to do it! AH!</em> His body was turned until he face down in the ground, listening Zib's boots and pants falling next to him.</p><p>“Its been a while since I fuck a Zim, so I'll make sure to enjoy every second of it. Though I can't promise the same to you...” His slick member twirled over 111s rear, sliding slowly over his entrance. “I saw your memories, I know you like it rough, but this time, you'll be the one getting it!”</p><p>Zim tried to move his hands, legs, anything but nothing happened. Only thing he felt was his slit being forced by Zib's dick, pushing it in and out. Zib was going to ravish him and there was nothing he could do.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re so tight and hot one hundred eleven! I’ll cum too soon...” Dib's small frame moved frantically over him, his enlarged cock pushing 111s insides.</p><p><em>Please, stop! You’re hurting me! PLEASE</em>! Tears ran down over his emotionless face. Zib wasn’t lubricated enough to mate with him. He didn't know how sex worked, he didn't know how Zim like it, he simply wasn't the one Zim wanted to mate with and every movement felt like a punishment instead of a pleasurable act between two beings.</p><p>Dib pulled his dick out, splurging his cum all over 111s elevens back. He looked down proudly, like an artist appreciating his most recent creation. “Well… Now hundred eleven, I wanna hear you.”</p><p><em>No... </em>It was over, finally, but the sensations remained in his body even before it was done.</p><p>Dib turned him around, pulling 111s antennae to lift his head up. “Come on! Say it! I’m the best Dib! I already proved you I am!"</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“SAY IT!”</p><p>Nothing but silence and a cocky, exaggerated smile.</p><p>Dib couldn’t handle it and pulled 111s body out of his way. Kicking and pushing him all over the place until Zim’s body passed through a window, falling down from the tower.</p><p>With his body and VEST compromised by the virus, nothing could stop him from crashing into the ground. All of his bones were broken and one of his optical implants exploded. Zim was severely damaged but still alive, screaming internally as the pain spread all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Computer, get one hundred eleven's body back, heal it and increase the virus power. And do it quickly, I’m not done with him yet…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at himself for several minutes but he couldn’t recognized the person in the mirror, no matter how much he tried.</p><p>The skin had a shade of pale green on it. His scythe was splitted in two. His teeth felt thicker and sharpen. And, oh… He had no nose and ears.</p><p>Dib took his pants off and immediately looked down. His reproductive parts were completely different as well. Instead of having a flacid member, now he had some kind of small, thick, red tentacle. Dib put his pants back trying to process this new appearance.</p><p>What happened to Dib? Why did he morphed into a human-irken hybrid creature?</p><p>Well, to make it simple. The PAK in his universe was created to be used only by irkens and their organisms. In order to work properly, the PAK needed an irken host, so instead of detaching and looking for one, it acted like a parasite, adjusting its environment until it was a suitable place to function.</p><p>Dib knew what was going, the PAK sent the information to his brain, and still then he did nothing to stop it, even when he knew how to take the PAK off of him, he didn’t. Why? Simple: power and knowledge. These new body was stronger and long-lasting than his filthy human one, so why not? A better body plus all the secrets of an alien race, an absolute bargain.</p><p>“<em>Dib, you haven’t come out of your room in a month. Dad wants to know if you’re still ali--</em>“ Gaz dropped her game once she saw him. “<em>What the hell happened to you?... Is that a disguise? Why are you wearing Zims alien backpack in your head?” </em></p><p>“<em>Gaz! No, this isn’t a disguise! The PAK did this to me after using it all of these weeks!” </em>Not only his body was different, his voice changed as well, not like Dib cared about but it was curious. <em>“This technology is something unique, I learned so many things already! Oh, I can’t wait to show all the inferior beings in this planet what irkens are capable to do!” </em></p><p>Gaz got closer, looking baffled at her brother. <em>“So you let this thing turned you into something that looks like a gecko with hepatitis because you wanted information?... Why didn’t you just go to Zim's base and hack his computer? I mean, he can’t do anything to you now that he’s dead.” </em></p><p>“<em>That-- Umm, I mean I could do that but--“</em> Yeah, that sounded like a better idea. “<em>it doesn’t matter! Now I’m far superior and smarter than I’ve ever been and the world and dad will finally listen!”</em> Even Dib's laughter was different. A bit more high pitch, with an slight tone of evilness.</p><p>“<em>And how exactly are you gonna show them?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad you ask! You see, Zim had many plans to conquer earth. Most of them were plain stupid and nonsensical but! There was one that can work!” </em>
</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>…” Gaz was worried about her brother. Dib was already unstable, but after being fused with Zim, it seemed like the little sanity his brain had was starting to fade. “<em>And what is this plan about?” </em></p><p>Dib grabbed his laptop and after typing over it, he showed a picture of something that look like a green fluorescent tower. “<em>Behold the irken disruptor! Zim was going to use this to attract many irken ships into our planet and attack us but I captured him before he could finished. All I have to do is finish the disruptor, call the irkens so everyone can see aliens are real and dangerous!”</em> Again Dib laughed maniacally, proud of his own scheme.</p><p>“<em>What?! You are going to bring an armada of aliens just to prove everyone you were right all this time?! And then what? You’d let them enslave us?!” </em></p><p><em>“No! Of course not! The disruptor has an overriding function. Once everyone sees the aliens, I’ll activate it and all of their ships will explode!”</em> Dib closed his laptop and put it in his suitcase, with some other things he’d need.</p><p>“<em>Dib, that’s the worst idea you’ve ever had! First of all, Zims plans were stupid and none of them ever worked! How do you know this one will work?! Second, you’ll risk hundreds of innocents lives just because Dad and a bunch of scientists don’t believe in aliens?!” </em></p><p>“<em>IT’S NO JUST ABOUT THAT GAZ! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO ALWAYS TAKEN ME FOR GRANTED INCLUDING YOU AND ALL OF THOSE SO CALLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!”</em> Dib took his suitcase and walked passed by Gaz, heading out of the room. “<em>I’LL SHOW YOU, I’LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!” </em></p><p>Gaz knew there was no case in trying to stop her brother. She let him go, hoping he would get back on his senses eventually. “<em>Fine, see you later, Zib.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After many trials and errors, Dib's virus finally worked. The Zims were brainless slaves following him without having an idea of what was happening and Dib walked through them freely.</p><p>Dib controlled them like string puppets, pulling them into whatever play he could thought about for his own amusement. From silly games like bowling and cards, in which Dib always won. To hunting games were he set free a bunch of Zims, made them ran around a maze and shot them from above until none of them could walk anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it huh? Say you like it...”</p><p>“Oh glorious Dib, I like it!”</p><p>“Not as much as me!”</p><p>“I like it even more.”</p><p>But it wasn’t all about games. Dib's small size made him look like he was a twelve year old kid, but in reality, he was way older than that, though his libido was as high as the one of any regular teenager.</p><p> </p><p>Before 111s arrived, he found ways to lure Zims into his lair, hade sex with them and erased their memories. One by one, he did the same with almost every Zim.</p><p> </p><p>“Number thirty, kick four hundred nine harder! And you, Two hundred twelve, bend over, Fifty one is gonna shove the bottle into you now!” both Zims complied, one pushing a glass bottle inside the other Zim's slit, making him moan loudly. </p><p> </p><p>His fantasies were the usual at the beginning of his sex life. But the more power he had over the Zims, the more twisted they got. He became sadistic, feeling pleasure by just looking at the Zims under distress and once he got bored, Dib demanded them to do it between each other.</p><p>"Come on, Eighty-six! The wax is not that hot! Open up your legs and don't move! And you Two thousand and nine, use the whip harder on One hundred sixty-seven! He isn't even bleeding yet!"</p><p>Dib walked around his lair, yanking the antennae of every Zim near him until they whined, pulling them down and walking over them like carpets. The lair was now where all of his sexual fantasies took place, and just like the games he had with the Zims, there was one he was specially cruel with. “... You thought I forget about you one hundred eleven?”</p><p> </p><p>He was cruel to all, but 111 was special. He was his personal slave. He used him for any kind of denigrating tasks. Brushing his teeth, cleaning his personal bathroom, using him as an umbrella, shield, chair, plate, pillow and whatever thing he came up with. In every orgy, 111 was the last Zim standing. Tied up against a chair, the throne or a wall, Dib loved seeing the others Zims cumming all over his face and body, and after he cleaned himself, Dib railed him in whatever way and position he fancied.</p><p>That day, 111 was laying down over a table, his hands and legs pulled apart by his own VEST legs, and an extra one inside his slit, stretching it before Dib could use him. “That’s it, you’re stretched enough to get started.” He pulled the extra leg out and introduced his dick, pushing it roughly against 111s entrance. “Oh, yeah… This is better, see? The spikes aren’t sharp anymore, now I can fuck you with no problem!”</p><p>Yes, Zib found out about the spikes few weeks ago, fainting over Zim while they trapped his dick.</p><p>The VEST leg worked as file, smoothing the spikes until they couldn’t hurt Zib. It was a long and and painful process for Zim, though he never said or do anything. He just whimpered from time to time, getting a punch from Zib on his face and stomach as a punishment for it. Zim was his favorite toy, and as every spoiled child, Zib played with him with no cared and remorse.</p><p>“Say it…” Dib pushed his hips up and down, moving faster as he panted over 111s chest, waiting for his answer.</p><p>“You are the best Dib!”</p><p>“Yeah, and?”</p><p>“Better than any other Dib.”</p><p>“Sure I am!”</p><p>“Way better than my Dib!”</p><p>One last pushed and he filled 111s slit with his cum, smiling widely at his toy. Those words made his heart jolted with joy and pride, even when deep inside he knew they were just an automated script 111 repeated every time Dib wanted him to. "That was good one hundred eleven but I'm not satisfied yet... You know what time it is right."</p><p>"Yes, glorious one! Put it in my--" </p><p>Dib didn't let him finish, he shoved his dick down on 111s throat, moaning loudly as his tongue twirled around Dibs dick. Unfortunately, Irkens didn't have a gag reflex. no matter how much he pushed his dick into his throat, 111s wouldn't choke on it. Still, his throat felt amazing and cumming inside his mouth was a delight. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds and view inside the place was something incredibly exciting. </p><p>Dib was having a blast, like he never did before. Actually, he couldn’t remember any other time in his life feeling the same way. The pleasure of destroying his greatest enemy over and over again, using them in the most humiliating ways and forcing them to praise him day and night clearly had an addictive effect. Or maybe it was just the fact that, for the very first time in his life, he had absolute control over everything and everyone. </p><p>The Zimvoid became Dib's own little, paradise and nothing could ruin it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some sexual games later, Dib left the room and took one deep, relaxing bath. Meanwhile, the Zims clean the place and got everything ready for Dib's nap time. No place in the Zimvoid had beds or couches, so instead of making one, the Zims laid down on the floor, aligning their bodies so Dib could used them as a bed.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m so exhausted!...” Dib snuggled over the Zims, closing his eyes as he contently sighed. “Wait. Where’s my pillow?”</p><p>Zim laid down on the ‘bed’, letting Zib use his belly to rest the head. Once he was comfortable, Zim brushed Zib's hair with his fingers, humming softly a lullaby to help him sleep.</p><p>“Mmm, nice. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night glorious Dib.” Said the Zims at the same time, remaining quiet afterwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence, peaceful silence, the ideal atmosphere for a nap, unfortunately for Dib, silence only made his inner thoughts louder.</p><p> </p><p>Memories of his and Zim’s past life assaulted him, haunted him. Dib mostly remembered his last day on earth. The last time he saw a human. The last time he saw Gaz and Membrane. “One hundred eleven, louder.”</p><p>Zim did as told, humming the soft tune until it echoed in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Dib tried to push those memories away, he tried to think on something else, but nothing worked.</p><p>The guilt, sorrow, loneliness screamed at Dib. Forcing him to acknowledge the severity of his acts, at least on a subconscious level.</p><p>Voices of humans suffering and the last words of his sister will be forever impressed in his mind, not matter how many times he tried to erased those memories. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally as in any other nap time, he ended up sobbing over 111 chest, saying the same thing over and over again. “I'm sorry... I miss you... I want you all back...”</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, Dib lived in a fake paradise. It entertained him, it made him happy but in the end, he knew none of that was real, at least not to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>People ran around the city, frightened, screaming, trying to get away from the weird tower in the middle. </p><p>No one knew what that was or what It was supposed to do, all they knew was that since it started working, many disasters took place.</p><p>Earthquakes, thunderstorms and raging winds were some of them. The combination caused a disturbance in Earth’s core, creating cracks on the ground. Many humans lost their lives and the ones still alive, tried everything to survive.</p><p>“<em>Dib! Shut this thing now! You’re gonna get us killed!”</em> it took her some time but Gaz finally arrived at Zim’s old base, where Dib built the Irken disruptor.</p><p><em>“I CAN’T DO IT GAZ, I’M SO CLOSE NOW</em>!” inside the tower, Dib controlled everything. He saw the chaos but he didn’t care. On his delusional state of mind, Dib still believed this was the only way people would respect and believe him.</p><p>“<em>Dib, the whole world is suffering from this stupid plan! No one thinks this is an aliens doing, the government is blaming you and Dad is coming to destroy this thing!”</em> Gaz tried to climb the tower but the wind made it harder.</p><p>“<em>LET THEM THINK WHATEVER THEY WANT! I’M RIGHT, I ALWAYS HAVE! AND NOW THE WORLD WHILE FINALLY RESPECT THE NAME OF ZIM!... I MEAN, DIB!”</em> It wasn’t the first time he confused those names. Sometimes there was glimpses of Zim’s behavior in Dib, even when he tried so hard to avoid it.</p><p>“<em>Are you even listening to yourself?! Because I do and this isn’t the Dib I always knew, this isn’t my brother anymore!”</em> Gaz felt enraged, but at the same time she was worried about the kid at the top of the tower, or whatever was left of him.</p><p>“<em>OH, SO I’M NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE?! THEN TELL ME GAZ, WHO AM I NOW?!” </em></p><p>A loud crashed was be heard behind them, followed by terrified screaming. Earth finally broke in several pieces, pulling everything in a destructive whirlwind.</p><p>“<em>YOU ARE EVERYTHING YOU HATED! YOU BECAME ZIM!-- NO! WORSE! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION! YOU ARE-- YOU ARE A ZIB!</em>” Gaz held herself as much as he could but in the end, the whirlwind pulled her too.</p><p>“GAZ!” Too late, everything around him disappeared right before a neon light was shot out of the disruptor, creating several holes in the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence, peaceful silence in the debris of his failure. Dib sat at the top of the tower for many hours, trying to comprehend what he did.</p><p>The thirst for success caused the doom of his whole universe and Dib would have to live with the consequences of his acts for the rest of his days. And since he was half irken now, his days were going to last twice as longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thats what I called a Rollercoaster of emotions! I need to lay down for a while so, see ya in next chapter! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>